Growls And Kisses
by Nature.Calls
Summary: Bella and Edward. Lemon. No plot. Just vampire sex.
1. Hallway

"Hush now." Bella whispered into Renesmee's small, stirring figure. She laid her gently into her bed and then met Edward back in the living room. He was staring into the fireplace, and Bella smirked before leaping onto his back. He steadied himself against the mantle, laughing at her playful growls and kisses. A chain reaction occurred as Bella wrapped her legs around Edward's waist. Bella's mood only heightened his mood and he hastily flipped her off of his back and underneath him onto the floor. His granite lips, now soft in comparison to when she was human, devoured every inch of her uncovered pale skin. Bella reacted in the same way, as the desire ran between them like they were a complete circuit. In less than a second Edward was on his back, and had no chance of getting up, since Bella's strong, newborn hands pinned his wrists above his head. Top or bottom, Edward didn't give damn. Either way he was getting his love.

_But, it'd be interesting to see how this played out if I did fight her._ he thought, as the couple's lips hastily crashed together again. Claw shaped hands tore at the weak clothing that separated the vampire's wintery-cold skin, and that wasn't enough to keep neither Bella nor Edward apart from the other. Edward shrugged out of the torn fragments of his shirt as he rolled Bella over, hitting, and making a dent in the wall as they rolled. The loud crash caused a moment of panic between the new undead parents.

"Renesmee." Edward breathed. Bella froze for a second, her red eyes hazed with desire. Those dazed eyes turned to the half closed door right across from where both of them lay in a half naked heap. Seconds passed and the house was as quiet as a tomb, leading both Edward and Bella to believe that Renesmee had not even been fazed by the noise. Still, caution was in order if the two wanted their precious time together.

"Bedroom." Bella solved the problem, focusing her attention to her mate on top of her. No words flowed from Edward's mouth, but instead he picked Bella up and started off towards the bedroom. The vampire speed didn't help as it usually did, because Bella scraped her sharp teeth along Edward's jugular vein, looking for a weak spot. She found it. Edward didn't have the concentration or the patience to make it _all_ the way to the bedroom and ended up having Bella pushed up against the hallway wall, a nice imprint of her back making a permanent picture for the cottage. Bella smirked, as she slid her venom-glazed teeth along his skin, and marked an 'X' on his shoulder, before biting down on it. A strangled cry escaped from Edward's throat as his body bowed forward, and his knees got weak beneath him. Trying so hard not to wake the sleeping babe not even thirty feet from them, Edward buried his head in the crook of Bella's neck and bit down to keep from screaming out. The stifling movement only encouraged his female companion and she suckled on his neck, changing the pressure of her teeth every now and then to vary the feeling. He wasn't going to be able to take much more of this in one round. The more practice Bella and he got helped lengthen the sessions, but the sessions only got rougher too. Not that Edward was complaining. He found himself attracted to the wild, passionate sex they started up every now and then. There was something different about this feisty meeting that left both Edward and Bella craving for more. That was the way it always was. Making love left each one satisfied and lulled them into a calm state. Oh, they were both satisfied regardless of what type of sex they felt suited their mood that day. One left the couple loving and peaceful while the other left them panting, smiling and groaning happily as they rolled around in the bed like kittens. This is what this was and Edward couldn't wait another second. Bella's cotton dress was off and in shreds on the floor in a new record for them.

There was a pause in all movement to make sure the ripping sound didn't wake their daughter, but in was stretched out further when Edward couldn't help but stare at the naked woman in front of him. A wicked grin reached his face and he let out a low whistle.

"You weren't wearing underwear today."

"Oops. I forgot." Bella feigned innocence and shot a bolt of delicious excitement through her mate.

Edward managed to pin Bella to the wall while he stripped himself of his pants. His boxers followed, to be added to the pile of the floor. Bella stole a glance and hummed in appreciation, her eyes glazing over again as the site of Edward hard and ready, burning a permanent image in her mind. Their lips found each other as Edward thrust himself into his mate. Bella cried out in his mouth, and her hands wound themselves in his bronze, ruffled hair. Each distinct movement of hers only gave him more motivation. The rhythm was soon discovered and the pace only got faster and deeper the more Bella tried to not to cry out. Edward's hands busied themselves, just as his lower body did, and found Bella's chest. Bella thrashed against not only his hands, but his pumping as well. Even the slightest of touches ripped a cry from her throat, and she pulled him closer to her body to muffle the sound into his neck. This movement made Edward pump harder and faster, and Bella kept moaning into his body in response

Though neither was human, both felt the heavy, burning sensation swirling at the bottom of their stomachs, and both knew they weren't going to last much longer. In an attempt to feed as much of the desire as he could, Edward pounded into Bella harder, driving her into the wall, changing pace when he heard the cracking noises behind them. After a few more pumps, Bella mouth fell open and her head flew back, a strangled cry escaping her throat, her fingernails scraping down Edward's back, where sweat should have been pooled. Edward followed only a few seconds afterwards, letting out a low moan as he lowered them both to the ground, still inside of his love. Bella smirked at him, in between the pants and deep breaths that weren't necessary. Edward met her gaze with his smoldering golden eyes, and then shifted his gaze to her lips. They shared a short kiss and Edward slid out of Bella, and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom, where they would go for another couple of hours.


	2. Meadow

**Disclaimer:**Obviously, I don't own Twilight. Though, it might have turned out different. Someone besides Irena would have died.

**Warning:**Obviously, the summary says sex...be smart...don't complain if you thought it was about unicorns and you end up with vampire sex.

**A/N:**Still kind of suckish at this. Hopefully it'll get better. I'm going into the observing world to help improve.

* * *

_I want it now. Give me your heart and your soul._

* * *

Playlist:

Hysteria: Muse

Find A Way: The Used

I Caught Fire: The Used

Dance Inside: The All-American Rejects

* * *

Bella and Edward sat in the field where they had their first _planned_ date. It had been a while since they got to go to their meadow. Everything was the same, except for the fact that Bella was sparkling like a million diamonds left out in the sun, with Edward.

"So distracting." Bella cooed, running her hand over Edward's bare arm. The new senses were still difficult to take in. Especially Bella's vision when it came to Edward. But when you added sparkles to him…. Bella was doomed. He laughed at her, and scooped her face into his hands.

"Your beauty is distracting." Bella snorted at his comment, but leaned into the kiss anyway. When they pulled away from each other Bella rested her back against Edward's chest.

"I'm so glad we can finally rest in peace here again." Bella sighed contently.

"Rest in peace?" Edward asked, distaste and anger lacing his voice, He started pulling away from Bella. She mentally went over her words and then saw the mistake,

"Oh. Er….nevermind." Her husband laughed at her, his mood a sudden 180.

"It's fine. I know what you meant. When _was_ the last time we got to be together alone?"

"A couple times at night, but spending an entire day together? Um…. let's just say it's been a while." Bella smiled at Edward. He smiled back and leaned into her lips again. The gentle kiss rose into something more when Bella turned her body to face Edward and pushed him back onto the grass. As a result Edward felt a spark fly through his body and acknowledged the desire by pulling Bella closer to his body.

Now that both realized the burning need of each other's flesh surfaced, both couldn't stop the clothes ripping underneath their strong, marble hands. Both couldn't stop the growling moans that escaped their lips and echoed off the trees surrounding them. Both of them couldn't stop the bruising kisses they laid on each other's bodies.

Edward, the guru of self-control, slowed the desire down and _made_ himself caress Bella's body, the way it was made by God to do. His long, elegant fingers splayed across her rib cages, and dug down a little, to create a massage-like effect, while his mouth laid butterfly kisses along her navel, working his way up her body instead the of the direction she pleaded for. Where the ache lay. His hands moved to the small of her back and lifted her off the ground and set her on his lap.

_Perfect height._ He thought, smirking in satisfaction. Edward took one of Bella's breasts into his mouth, that alone causing Bella to whimper and bow her head to rest on Edward's shoulder. Still smirking in satisfaction, he rolled his tongue around her nipple and gently pulled on it, only teasing her more. A string of moans and unintelligible words escape Bella's lips. A hand played with Bella's neglected breast, while Edward refused to let the other slip from his mouth.

All this foreplay was driving Bella insane! Her desire was like a lake, and Edward was only lapping at the surface of the ocean-deep body of water.

"Edwa-" Her mate's name was cut off, and turned into a moan, courtesy of the hand that disappeared from her left breast, and down to where she wanted him to be all along. One of Edward's elegant fingers entered her and he looked up to her face, to watch the reaction as he drew the finger almost completely out, before pushing it back in. At the sight of Bella's thrown back head, and fluttering eyes, Edward entered another finger, determined to bring Bella more than once within one try.

"Edward." His name came out her lips in a mere whisper. The pure need in her voice excited Edward, and he slipped another finger into her, and his movements became a little faster, but nonetheless they stayed smooth and precise. Bella's back arched and her body mashed along Edward's, so that you couldn't tell where one's body ended and the other began. The creeping heat started to build up in the bottom of Bella's stomach and she moaned as the heat became more intense. In response Edward pumped his fingers faster in and out of Bella until she threw her head back and cried out. Black birds flew from the surrounding, shuddering trees because of her cry. The trees weren't the only one shuddering. Edward, still holding Bella in his lap, shuddered beneath her, and a content smile lay on his face. That was one of Bella's biggest finishing moans yet. Gently, he slid his fingers from out of Bella, making her shudder at the slow, intense feeling, and let her fix her skirt back into place. Somewhere in between their ultimate desire and romance the gorgeous sapphire blue panties got ripped and torn to shred.

Edward pouted at the sight on the grass. He liked those on Bella. With a shrug for the fallen underwear he turned back to Bella, who was leaning back in the grass with a dazed and content look on her face. Edward felt the cat-like smile creep onto his face, but couldn't stop it. He playfully pounced on her, and they rolled in the grass, until one of them stopped. Edward managed to finish on top, and both were laughing, and their sparkling teeth were anything but hidden behind those marble lips.

_It's how teenage love should be like... if we weren't vampires._ Bella thought, smiling up at Edward.

_It's what I've wanted all along._ Edward thought, smiling down at Bella.

"I love you." They said in unison. This brought them into more loving laughter and they started a game of tag, leading into more tackling and laughing.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

This one was nothing but foreplay. I enjoyed writing it. It also wasn't as violent and it was a _lot_ more loving than the first one and the others will be.

Oh yeah! I used parallelism!! So go Mrs. Ray's english class!

Still, I hope you enjoyed reading this.


	3. Bella's Room

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Twilight.

**Warning:** This is sex. So much sex it'll make anyone lose their virginity just by reading it...not really. But there is sexual content!

* * *

Playlist:

You Drive Me Crazy-Britney Spears

Let's Get It On-Lucas Prata

Right Where You Want Me-Jesse McCartney

Keeps Gettin' Better-Christina Aguilera

* * *

_Please don't take your time. You got me right where you want me._

* * *

"Edward no!"

"What? Why not?" The one hundred and seventeen year old vampire whined, tugging on Bella's arm like a child.

"Because Charlie could be home any second!" The newborn hissed, shaking his hand off. Edward was crouched on his knees, glaring at Bella because all she had been doing all day was denying him. Denying him naked breakfast in bed (blood packaged in a travel bottle), denying him a cozy shower together(steamy, hot water to relax the muscles and share passionate kisses), and now denying him sex(honestly, who denies sex?). There's only so much a man can take.

"Bella dear, that's the fun in it." Edward deviously smiled up at her. "The risk…of getting…caught." He playfully grabbed the hem of her shirt with his teeth and tugged at it, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. If there had been more blood in her body Bella would have been blushing. Even though she couldn't blush Edward knew he had sufficiently embarrassed her.

"Stop." She hissed again, backing up. Edward kept up though, slowly crawling towards her on his knees.

"Come on baby, please. I'm begging you." There was a cute little pout on his lip that said innocent and desperate, but that husky tone he held was quite the opposite. In fact Bella was sure he was just faking that face.

"Edward this is too risky." Bella groaned, pushing her hair out of her face with both hands, almost like she was stressed. That one line made him smirk, showing fang on one side. There was nothing innocent on his face now. The animal had come to out to play. And the animal didn't leave until it got what it wanted.

"Oh but darling, that's the fun." And then he pounced. Bella let out a squeal of surprise as they landed on the bed, the piece of furniture creaking and groaning under the weight. Edward's hand snuck up Bella's ratty old t-shirt, running back and forth over the soft, milky flesh. Her toned stomach felt like silk underneath his hands. So much he wanted to take in, but the flesh only went so far.

"Jesus, Edward I said stop." Edward chuckled, his hot breath floating lightly over Bella's skin like a light mist on early mornings. He inched the shirt up casually, trying to get a better view of the treasure that was his dearest Bella's body.

"I don't think I can." He muttered, not taking his eyes off every inch of white flesh he had exposed. Keeping his head rested on the bed next to her body, Edward took both of his hands and occupied them. One running over her stomach and through the middle of her breasts while the other roamed south, over the top of her thigh and down to her calf, and all the way back up again. The jeans were quite the tragedy and Edward felt he should fix this himself. Knowing Alice would have them replaced in a matter of days, Edward ripped the denim down the seam on the side, relaxing and yet working himself up at the same time as more creamy flesh came into view.

"There's just no saying no." Bella rolled her eyes but had a small smirk playing on her lips. Playfully, yet forcefully she kicked Edward in the chest, knocking him off the bed with a thud. Then she wiggled out of the shreds that were her jeans, glad it was a replaceable item instead of her favorite shirt she currently had on, which quickly followed to the floor before it would be ripped off too. She kept the bra and underwear on, planning for Edward to deal with the pieces himself.

"No. You can't escape me." That devious smile made Bella laugh.

"More like I can't escape your passion." She scoffed, lying back down on the bed. "Well, we don't have much time. Aren't you going to join me?" That flirtatious look she shot him made Edward scramble on to his feet.

"Of course I am." Getting the clothes off was the quickest decision the couple had made in a very long time. Hunter green men's polo hit the floor first. A pair of worn khakis dropped next. Loafers hit the opposite wall, making a slight dent in the plaster and paint. Socks flew off next, one landing on the ceiling fan, the other in on the keyboard over on the desk. The boxers however was a special treat for Bella. As she sank to her knees she thought about it. Call it a fetish, but she found slowly pulling off the article while Edward stared down at her, impatiently waiting, lust burning in his eyes, a sensuous event. One inch at a time a piece of the fabric would lower, slightly lingering as the dark hair began to show. Bella's fingertips traced the rim of the boxers, feeling his buttocks poking out of the top in the back as well.

"Oh God, please Bella. Please." The groans matched the look in his Edward's eyes. This agonizingly slow process was torture. He could already feel her hands grip him, giving him a light squeeze around the base.

_Oh God._ He shuddered, knowing those soft, pale lips came next. Slightly hesitating, before opening up and taking him in, slowly at first, as if she was cautious of such a thing. Then as he leaned his head back and groaned in pleasure, his knees buckling a little bit, she sped up. Grazing him lightly with her teeth, causing goosebumps to run up through his buttocks, up his spine, sending hairs on the back of his neck to stand at attention.

"Please Bella." He choked out again, falling back into the present. The brunette vampire smirked up at her companion.

"Edward, I haven't even touched you yet. And somehow you're even harder than before." The taunting jab made the male vampire shoot a withering, yet weak, glare down at her.

"You know what you do to me."

"Why, yes, yes I do." Without warning Bella slid the fabric down quickly, careful not to snag any precious items on it. That could be a powerful mood killer. Like Edward knew she would, her hand wrapped itself around the base of his penis. The small touch alone drew an animalistic moan from Edward. It had been too long since his wife had touched him last. Two days, seventeen hours, twenty-four minutes, and fifty-six seconds to be exact. Maybe that wasn't so bad. But then again when one has twenty-four hours to kill every single day, forty-eight can seem like an eternity.

Bella found kneeling on the floor didn't quite suit her tastes, and letting go of Edward, much to his dismay, she stood, pushing on his chest so he'd fall onto the bed. Usually Edward was dominant. However Bella did have a feisty side, and who was Edward to deny her that. It was quite the opposite actually. He loved her dominant side. The burning fire shone through her eyes. He was all her's and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. When she nipped and hissed naughty commands in his ear he melted. Oh yes, he was all her's to do with whatever she wanted.

Edward propped himself up on his elbows to stare at her body which was arched, her face down by crotch, flicking her tongue at the inner parts of his thighs, just teasing him, while her behind was in the air, swaying as if she were a cat. He didn't mind at all. Frankly it was all he could look at and wanted to act on an impulse. Leaning forward, a hand in the air to come down and smack it, he was denied once again.

"Lay down." Bella commanded. That animalistic look was back in her eyes and he did as he was told. There was no use fighting it. She'd win in the end. And he could always get what he wanted later. When he had her bent over the bed. It'd be right there in front of him. Wouldn't have to lean anywhere to reach it. He'd be the dominant one then.

"Ahhh." He all but screamed, clutching at anything around him as she quickly took him into his mouth. The sensation he wasn't prepared for, thinking about how it would be later and not how it was right now. He almost forgot she was there in front of him, kneeling, getting ready to suck on him, and make him ready for her.

Withdrawing, her tongue lingering over his head, flicking out, hitting it quickly, Edward moaned and twitched again. Bella blew cool air onto it, making him thrash out around her.

"Fuck Bell…" Edward trailed off, unable to think straight. The sensation of the temperature drop was so indescribable. How would one describe a sensation anyways? Fantastic. If fantastic didn't describe it, nothing could. Chuckling darkly, she took him back into her mouth, rolling her tongue all around the shaft, slowing down as she neared the base.

Coughing, she came back up, swallowing spit back down, and going back down again. While her mouth was busy with his penis, Bella moved the hand that wasn't supporting her weight to Edward's balls. Taking both in her hands, she shifted them around, moving them against the palm and the tips of her fingers, slightly putting pressure on them.

"Ah, Be-Bella-oh fuck…." He trailed off for a second, his thoughts scattered as Bella added more pressure and moved her head up and down faster. "I'm going to be quick."

_That was too easy. _Bella found herself thinking, moving her eyes up to the face of her lover. Taking one finger, Bella pressed it behind Edward's balls, putting pressure on his G-Spot only to make him arch his back and scream out. A ripping sound faintly registered in the back of Bella's brain, but she quickly dismissed it, concentrating on finishing her husband.

"God, fuck, yes Bella." He groaned, and she pulled up. "Oh god, don't stop. I'm close. Fuck I'm so close." It was as if he was begging her. No, not '_as if_'', he was begging her. Yes, he was begging her to finish him. To make him come.

"No." Bella moved gracefully onto her knees, so she could stare down at Edward. She noticed one of his eyes was twitching and his face was pulled into a painful grimace as he registered what she had said.

"Oh god, please, please, please. I'll do anything you want. Anything. Just please, oh God, please make me come." She stared down at him, smirking. She held the power. It was her decision whether he felt pleasure. Every little ounce of his pleasure was in her hands. The smirk grew bigger as the feeling of control grew inside of her, rushing through her blood. She'd give him what he wanted. He lowered himself to begging afterall.

"Fine." She agreed, at the same time taking him in her hand and moving her hand quickly up and down his entire length.

"Thank you love. Oh god thank you." The grimace didn't turn into a smile Bella noticed. No, it was more of a surprised face. Like he didn't know what to think. Well, honestly he didn't. He could hardly think at all. His mouth made an 'O' shape, before his entire body shuddered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm close baby. I'm so close." Bella sank back onto her knees and her elbows taking him back into her mouth. Knowing with a few more strokes he'd be finished she squeezed his base while her tongue worked around his head. A few more seconds and he shot into her mouth, his body rigid and arched as he moaned.

Bella, slowly stroked him a bit more, squeezing every drop out of him and into her mouth. Carefully she removed her mouth, sat up on her knees and swallowed Edward's fluids. With half opened eyes Edward stared up at her. He shuddered again when he saw her catch a bit of his fluid on the corner of her lip with her finger, then quickly lick it off, locking eyes with him the whole time.

After a few moments Edward slowly scooted over to one side of the bed and laid his arm out so Bella could be pulled into his body.

"God I love you." He whispered against her hair, once she was situated next to him. She chuckled and kissed his shoulder.

"I love you too." They lay there staring at the ceiling in content silence for what seemed like hours. Bella knew it didn't take him that long to recuperate and her needs were still very present, but she was too content to voice this. The ache between her legs could wait.

Downstairs a door opened. "Bella you here?" Edward and Bella looked at each other, their eyes widening. They'd be able to get their clothes on before Charlie even made it to the stairs. While they dressed they thought of an excuse. Panicking, Bella threw down her wedding ring, watching it bounce onto the floor beneath her dresser.

When Charlie walked in he found his daughter rummaging around on the floor on her hands and knees, while Edward was sitting in the rocking chair laughing at her.

"Edward it isn't funny! I have to find it!" She glared at him.

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked, suspiciously.

"I lost my wedding ring. I couldn't find it this morning so I wondered if it was over here. But Edward isn't helping at all."

"Ah….er okay then. I'll leave you to it. Good luck." Charlie awkwardly closed the door. When they no longer heard the creaking of the stairs and the TV come on Bella slumped down against the bed, not caring about the ring at the moment.

Yes, her needs were still present, and yes, the ache between her legs had to wait.

* * *

**A/N:** I wasn't sure how to end this one. I'm not even sure this one is good. I'll let you guys be the judge. Which means review. Oh pretty please. This one was a lot longer. It's actually longer than the other two combined which makes me proud. I scrunch my nose at the previous chapters but oh well.

To all of those who reviewed, it was so helpful. Thank you for your constructive criticism. I enjoy it. :) Anyways, I'm rambling. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Closet

"Bella are you home?" Edward walked through the door, throwing the keys to the Volvo down on the nearest piece of furniture, even though the car was parked up at the main house. There came no response to Edward's question. He could faintly smell her in the house, whether that was recent or whether that be that she was still here was left undetermined for now. Smirking and shrugging his shoulders he began the search, taking his time. First was the kitchen, which he had already thrown out. The only reason there was a kitchen was to keep up appearances for anyone who was out of this little secret. Then there were two bedrooms. One was their daughter's room which was, not to his surprise, empty. The other was a guest room, though why they had it was beyond Edward. Maybe it was for more appearances, but really who knew? Last, was to check the master bedroom at the end of the hall. It was the last room of the house besides the two bathrooms, which Edward disregarded. He opened the wooden door hoping to see his Bella hanging around within the confines of their room, but instead was met with an empty cabin styled bedroom. The vampire sighed and rolled his eyes at how boring this had become. It wasn't like a game to be played. This was hardly hide-and-seek. Instead this was like walking through a corn field trying to find a small little trinket that someone lost.

A movement in his peripheral caught his attention and what happened to be in full view once he turned his head caught his attention even more. Edward felt a chill shoot up his spine and his knees gave a little at the delicious sight in front of him. Oh, delicious indeed. There stood his Bella, in a skimpy lingerie set that didn't leave much to the imagination. Just by looking at it Edward could see it was a satin of sorts, a very bright blue color, making Bella's skin seem even paler than it was. As his eyes trailed down he gasped sharply as he saw that she was wearing black thigh high fishnet stocking with a lacy top that finished mid-thigh. His eyes couldn't help but trail lower and then back up, but not before he noticed Bella was adorning a pair of black shiny pumps that gave her at least three more inches and made her calves look extremely toned.

He had to have her this very instance. No more playing human. With that speed vampires can only manage, he found himself pressed up against her body. The wall pressing at her back was blocking any path of escape. Bella had been standing in the door to her walk-in closet Alice had insisted on. Now the newly married couple was locked in a heated kiss in that very closet. When Edward pulled away he took the time to notice what he had missed before. Bella had put a bright red lipstick on. This color on her also made her skin look paler than what she was, just as the garments had. Edward wiped at his lips to get any he transferred from her lips to his, but Bella brought his hand to her mouth.

"It's not going to come off. It's some kind of fancy makeup Alice bought." Finishing that sentence, she separated one of Edward's fingers from the rest and slowly drew it in to her mouth, flicking her tongue all around it. Her red eyes never left Edward's, almost causing him to go weak again. Bella could be quite the little vixen he had learned over the past few months. Their sex started out casual, alternating between making love or in standard missionary. However as time went on, Bella became frisky, always pushing Edward just a little bit more. Edward didn't mind this one bit. In fact, he found it added more of an emotional bond between the two when it was all said and done. How? He wasn't sure quite how the bond was becoming much stronger, but it did and that was all that mattered to Edward.

"You look like you're deep in thought there, sweetheart." Bella was teasing him, literally and figuratively. A pout sat on her bottom lip, just enough to give her a sultry look. And those red eyes, looking up at him through big black eyelashes. It was enough to make Edward groan and take her lips with his again.

"Damn. Bella. You're. Just. So. Damn." Every word was uttered between a ferocious kiss planted somewhere on Bella's face. A sultry laugh escaped the brunette's lips.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Edward pulled back in enough time to see Bella's eyes glow with a fierce lust and push him off of her where he had her pinned to the wall. Slowly, she circled around him; her head slightly bent forward, eyes still holding that passionate fire. Edward almost felt like he was prey to her, and something inside of him prickled at the thought. A low purr brought his attention back to the scantily dressed female and he decided being this type of prey wasn't such a bad thing in the end. Painfully slow, Bella drew steps near Edward and actually had him backing up against the wall, his mouth suddenly becoming dry with anticipation and excitement. Just as every step had been, her kisses reigning down on various parts of bared skin were achingly slow and calculating. She was trying to figure out which spot just happened to be Edward's weak spot. Little did she know anytime she touched him he felt a weak.

Though Bella's movements had been teasing and at a rather stagnant pace, she wasted no time on getting rid of Edward's shirt. The shirt had barely left his head when Bella attacked his chest. Feverish kisses and a darting tongue tried to lap up everything the man had to offer. Not being able to do much else with such a distraction, Edward leaned against the wall, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Bella worked her mouth. He let out a sharp hiss when Bella's quick tongue flicked against his nipple and he glanced down at the she-vamp. A wicked smile grew on her lips as she studied his reaction. With no objections she continued to tease the sensitive circles on his chest, moving to the other to share the affection she had shown to its twin.

"Oh, shit. Bella." If Edward had been in his right mind he would have cursed at the way he sounded. Whimpering her name, wanting for her to climb on top of him and to feel her move above him. He needed to be inside her soon or he was going to go insane. There was no way he could take much more of this teasing.

"I'm not quite done yet." Bella whispered against his jaw, slowly moving herself down his body until she was on her knees. Edward groaned, anxious to feel what he knew was already coming. Damn, she drove him insane!

Vampires were known for their speed, but Bella, she was just too good at dragging things out until it was almost to the point of being painful. The belt was unfastened and the button and fly to the pants came next. Hooking two fingers into the edges of the pants she pulled them down, while at the same time lightly nuzzling her cheek to the front of Edward's briefs. A sharp hiss escaped from the man above her and Bella couldn't help but smirk. She knew how to make him react and she was using that to her full advantage.

Bella was pleased most of the time with Edward being the dominant one in the relationship, whether it was in the bedroom or not. However, there were those nights when Bella just couldn't contain herself. It was like an animal pacing up and down her body as if it were some cage. The animal was begging to be let out, for just one night. Just one night, the beast needed to run free and show the world that she was not to be forgotten. No, the beast was a force to be reckoned with once released from its prison. Bella knew that was once the animal was out she wasn't going to willingly go back into her confines until she got what she wanted and what she wanted was to mate.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Bella slid the plain black briefs down Edward's thighs until they pooled around his feet. She hadn't quite mastered using her teeth yet, and that was not an accident she was willing to explain to anyone, even if they all did know the two were having sex.

The beast purred in appreciation as Edward's manhood stood at full attention, ready for her. Bella couldn't help but agree with the primal being. Her husband was what she considered to be well-endowed, though she didn't exactly know how it measured up to other men. He fit perfectly inside her and that's all she needed.

Testing the waters, Bella flicked her tongue out and it barely grazed the head of Edward's penis. Even with such a little touch, he leaned more into the wall, his head back a bit, mouth parted open slightly. He looked as if he was having trouble keeping on his feet. This gave Bella's ego a huge surge and she took in a small portion of him, not ready to quite give in her vixen act just yet. Edward's breathing became deeper as she kept removing her mouth and slowly taking more of him in each time. Finally, Bella managed to take the entire thing in her mouth and made a sound while he was still inside of her. The vibrating from her voice caused a jolt through Edward's spine, leaving his entire body tingling as if every nerve ending in his body was just set alight. Oh, if he didn't have her soon he would lose himself.

"Oh god. Bella, please, please, please." More whimpering escaped Edward's throat and Bella found herself pleased with this sound. Not giving a verbal response she stood, balancing carefully on the stilettos she'd spent all day wearing to get practice in for this exact moment.

"Get down." The command was calm and was not much louder than a hushed voice, but there was power in the words and the look in Bella's eyes only reinforced the command. Quickly, Edward obeyed, hoping the reward he'd been waiting for was to come right after. Having Edward sit on her closet floor, no questions asked made Bella feel fantastic. A power rush washed over her body and she became even a little bolder, with the beast's help of course.

Standing above Edward, she straddled his body, giving him a good eye of every detail of her body as she stripped out of the lingerie. First the bra came off, the front giving way quickly as the back was unclasped. Edward felt his penis pulse as he took in the sight of Bella's full breasts. She was turned with a woman's body and secretly this made him ecstatic. The swirl of her pink nipples accenting her perfect breasts, he just wanted to take them into his mouth, suck and lick on each one until he had his feel. Maybe if she was in the frisky mood, he'd bite down a bit, knowing Bella loved it from her arched back and moans. Perhaps he'd get his chance. She did seem to be a bit friskier than usual and all of him was okay with this. Now was not the time or the place to make love. No, they could do that in the night and the wee morning hours to follow. For now, he just wanted her to fuck him with everything she had. And by the look on her face that was the exact plan she had in mind.

The silky thong came off next, Bella stepping out of it with one foot and kicking it to the other side of the room with the other. Time seemed to slow down as Bella lowered herself onto Edward, both of them rolling their heads back as he filled her body. When he was completely sheathed, they locked eyes and Bella gave him a small smirk before moving her body back and forth, steadying her movements by keeping her hands on shoulders. Both let out small, quiet moans, letting the feelings build up inside of their bodies.

Edward moved his hands from his sides to Bella's hips, guiding her speed to a bit faster pace. He groaned and she complied with the hands resting on her and she responded with a whimper and his name barely on her breath.

"Oh god yes, Bella. God yes." If they had been human a small layer of sweat would have covered Bella's body in a glossy coat as she kept bucking her hips in perfect rhythm to what Edward wanted. Bella's breathing became more shallow and came at a quicker rate, her body tightening around Edward's own appendage. The small movements were a chain reaction and Edward gasped as he body reacted to her squeezing around him. He could tell she was getting close as her movements became sharper and faster, every now and then deciding to switch to an up-and-down motion as opposed to back-and-forth.

"Edward. I'm so-" With another sharp breath Bella rode the wave of her orgasm into bliss, her entire body heating up and a tingling sensation running up and down the length of her body. Not quite breaking pace, Bella was determined Edward would finish while she rode him. Bella's first orgasm brought Edward closer to his own climax and he tightened his hold on Bella's hips, a silent signal he wasn't going to be far behind, but he wasn't the only one.

If Bella kept up this pace she was going to come again. Her back arched and head thrown back she found herself closer and closer, while Edward held onto her body for dear life.

"Aah, so…so close." Edward's voice came out in pants, rather than a fluid sentence. The couple locked eyes once more, sensing the other was near to the sweet release they both craved. Giving a few more rocking motions both vampires cried out, Bella's body tensing around Edward's, as he shot his seed into her. Falling forward, she panted against his neck, letting both bodies momentarily rest, though they didn't truly need it. It just felt good to still feel Edward inside of her after they had finished. Her own parts still throbbing with the aftershock of the second orgasm. Every time it constricted, Edward let out a little gasp, he himself still sensitive.

"Wow." Bella muttered, her face still pressed to Edward's neck.

"Mhmm." He agreed, a lazy smile gracing his lips. Eventually, when Bella had the will to pull her body from off of him, she rolled to the side and collapsed beside her mate on the floor. Neither moved for a while, though they could have, considering they didn't have to recuperate like humans did. However, lying on the floor, silently, hardly touching each other felt nice. The atmosphere was at peace, and Bella noticed that the animal inside of her went back to sleep, content with the night's events. She couldn't argue with the thing. She was just as satisfied. The satisfaction made her want to curl up next to the male vampire and go to sleep, but she realized that that was just a whimsical idea. So she settled for curling up to his body until either one of them wanted to move.

* * *

To explain the "beast" or "animal" that I brought up is kind of hard. If you've had sex I assume you understand, because it's just so primal sometimes it feels like there is this animal inside of you wanting to break free. Rough, wild sex. 'Nough said. The vampire aspect also helped me add to that, since vampires are known for being animalistic. Though Meyers' sort of don't have that trait. Just thought I'd clear that up if anyone was left thinking, "Ummm wtf?"

Hope it helped! Reviews would be lovely!


	5. Honeymoon Suite

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. We all know that. And I'm not making money off of this. Trust me. I wish.

**A/N:** HERE IT IS! The last and final (redundancy...it's redundant) chapter of this series! That's right. And it's not Edward and Bella. I was tired of them and decided to finish this with something a bit more lovey-dovey and different.

It's been a long and crazy ride, and I hope you all have enjoyed yourself. This will be the last Twilight piece of my career(HA!...career...right. Again. I wish.) and I bid this fandom farewell. It's time I move on and focus on something more. Besides, I'm tired of writing lemons anyways. For now at least.

Oh. The time difference from mainland US and Hawaii is truly 8 hours. Mainland is ahead by 4 or 5, depending on the time of year, so sorry when I'm describing how it's the same day seems off.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jacob's heart pounded in his chest. The thick pumping noise signaling the strong organ was overworking itself. He shouldn't be nervous but he couldn't help it. He knew Renesmee like he knew the back of his hand and paw, yet he found himself staring wide-eyed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Years had passed and it showed. All the boyish features about him had been chiseled away and he stood there with firm facial features that made him look distinguished and like his father. The soul inside of him didn't match that of the physical features though. He was nervous and yet he was excited. Renesmee was waiting just on the other side of the bathroom door. Surely she could his heart pounding like a drum at a metal concert. Taking off his black bowtie he'd been wearing all day, he straightened his posture and nodded to his reflection, determined to look more confident.

Renesmee leaned against the headboard, flicking her eyes to the bathroom door every now and then to see if the door had opened yet. It still hadn't. Jacob had been in there for ten minutes and she drew her lips into a tight line at the invisible werewolf. The strong thudding noise filling her ears let her know he was fine. Well, as close to fine as fine could get. Maybe he was just nervous. She couldn't blame him, because her insides were going crazy. It took a couple of breaths to push the frantic feeling back down. Everything would be okay.

Their wedding had gone off without a hitch. Everything about it was beautiful. Jacob and she had exchanged vows in the same exact spot her mom and dad had, as she requested. The ceremony had been beautifully planned by Alice, free of charge. Alice had become an event planner a few years before Jacob and Renesmee knew they'd be having a wedding. Everyone said how she had a natural talent for planning fantastic events. Apparently, before Renesmee was born Alice planned all sorts of parties for her mom. So it was a no-brainer when Jacob and Renesmee needed someone to plan their own shindig. Not that Alice would have let anyone else do it. The reception was fun and lively, even with the mixture of werewolves and vampires. It seemed to be so perfect. After that was over, Jacob led Renesmee to a limousine that led to the airport. They boarded a flight to Hawaii and they arrived only hours ago. Now, they were comfortable in their honeymoon suite, which was a wonderful and generous wedding present from her grandparents.

A flash caught Renesmee's eyes and she looked down at her wedding band, now coupled with the engagement band. It was beautiful plain silver, only a few diamonds carved deeply into the band made it sparkle when it hit the light just right. It was perfect to Renesmee. Most people frowned when they saw the rings, commenting on how they should be gold, but Jacob and Renesmee shrugged and held to their beliefs on liking the silver jewelry much more. Once, Renesmee even became snippy with a lady, and told her that she was going to be wearing it for the rest of her life, so she got to make the decision of what the damned ring was made out of. The crisp underlying tone of anger had shut the old bag up quickly and Renesmee went on her way.

Renesmee giggled as she thought back to when she and Jacob had told her parents about the engagement. Neither of them seemed surprised, though her dad didn't seem overly happy with the idea. Uncle Emmett and Jasper once told her a story while her parents weren't around that Jacob used to be in love with her mother and both men had fought over her love. The hybrid's eyes widened as the story continued. Part of her didn't want anything to do with Jacob, because she felt like second best, but another part couldn't stay away from him.

She did try to date others at first. Everyone was against the idea and she was angry that the entire family was trying to make her decisions for her. She wanted to choose a boyfriend, not be told who her boyfriend was going to be. There was a guy or two she did see, but between her father and Jacob's glares and comments none of them chose to stick around for very long. Eventually she gave in and decided to go on _one_ date with Jacob just to appease everyone. That's when she was drawn in. The one date led to another and another. This was a decision everyone seemed comfortable with.

The bathroom door opened and not only did Renesmee's eyes shoot up but her heart rate did as well. Her husband stood in the doorway, staring at her with a lazy smile on his face. His tuxedo was completely disheveled and his hair was a mess from a nap he took during the eight hour flight to the islands. All in all, Renesmee wanted him. She had waited for this for a long time. Jacob made her wait, chiding her when things would get too far. How he stopped, she had no idea. She was his mate. His imprinted love and yet he had so much control around her.

The young hybrid gracefully stood from the bed, the white silk of her floor length dress falling around her. The tender smile widened on Jacob's face as he crossed the room to capture her in his arms. The two newlyweds embraced each other in what was their own small bubble of paradise. The musky scent of pine trees, fresh rain and soft, wet dirt filled Renesmee's nostrils as she breathed against Jacob's chest, making her head spin.

"I love the way you smell." She mumbled against the scratchy fabric of the tuxedo. The childlike comment made the huge werewolf chuckle, his chest vibrating enough to make his wife shake.

"You're cute." was Jacob's response, as he buried his head in the mass of curls on the side of her head.

"A bride is supposed to be beautiful, not cute." The tone seemed to scream offense, but Jacob knew better. He'd grown used to the woman teasing him and pretending to be angry with him. He loved it and he knew secretly she loved to be called cute. It made her feel warm and loved.

"You do make a beautiful bride and you're going to make a wonderful wife." The two pulled back slightly from their cradle to grin goofily at each other. The tension that had filled the two lovers drifted away like a bottle being carried off by an ocean's current. They were no longer caught up and worried at the expectations of what a honeymoon night was supposed to be like. Their stomachs were no longer clinched in anticipation. They found it was just their love and emotion to carry them through a rite of passage that descended through time.

The strapless white gown fell around the slim hybrid's body as she pulled the zipper down the side of her gown, letting her new husband see the pearl colored lace panties she adorned. Jacob's eyes made their way past that, filing the image away for another day, intentions of looking at his blushing bride's face, but froze when he reached her bare chest.

It had never occurred to him that she might not be wearing a bra. Didn't women have strapless bras? The shocked look made Renesmee giggle, causing the small breasts to rise and fall with her breath. Jacob let out a groan and started to step towards the nearly naked woman in front of him. However, a small, pale hand shot up to stop him.

"Not yet." She breathed, her voice barely audible. He nodded in response and shaky fingers came up to his neck, where he started trying to undo all of the buttons that kept his tanned skin hidden. Renesmee carefully watched; her breathing becoming a bit heavier as her lower body began to ache with need. The black jacket came off first and then the white shirt slid off his shoulders, dropping to the floor with a small sound behind his heels. Moist heat pooled between Renesmee's legs as she stared at the half naked man. Jacob Black was truly a marvelous looking man. Any woman could see this, but now there was nothing they could do about it, because this marvelous looking man was hers to cherish and hold and love.

The black pants were next to be added to the scattered clothing all around them, leaving the werewolf in deep purple silk boxers. Renesmee's gaze faltered and she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the outlandish material Jacob had dawned. He seemed to take notice and heat spread over his cheeks and he started looking for anything else to gaze at in the room.

"I thought it would fit the evening." He mumbled, focusing on a generic hotel painting sitting above the small table and set of chairs. Suddenly he was in dainty arms, light kisses trailing over his chest, leaving an electric current sizzling wherever they touched.

"I love it." Jacob found no humor in Renesemee's eyes, just genuine honesty and love. An overwhelming sense of desire welled up from the bottom of his chest and Jacob couldn't wait any longer for what they finally needed.

"I love you." He whispered, not giving her time to respond, but capturing her lips with his own. His large, tan hands ran down the side of her arms and back up until he was completely satisfied he had stored the feeling of Renesmee's skin into his memory vault.

The kiss grew fierce, teeth hitting each other painfully every so often. Every time it would become too heated and Renesmee was getting too feisty he would slow down the tempo again. He didn't need her accidently nicking him with those teeth. There was no better way to ruin a honeymoon.

It was when the kisses moved from soft, swollen mouths to the crooks of necks that Jacob couldn't hold back anymore. He laid his new bride on the bed and climbed on top of her, keeping his weight pinpointed in his knees, as he used his hands to explore the flesh beneath him. He wanted the time to memorize every bump and every knot.

"So beautiful." He breathed, nuzzling her shoulder and taking in her fascinating scent. It wasn't like that of flowers, or of fruit. It was the smell of rain on a hot day, sizzling off of the side walk and making sweat bead up along skin. The scent intoxicated Jacob and made him feel as if his skin was on too tight.

"Please Jacob. I want this." Renesmee pleaded, her mouth gliding along any warm, tan flesh she could find. " I want you."

That's all Jacob needed to hear and he was ripping the boxers off of his hips, then ripping the panties off of his bride, leaving them for the first time ever completely bare to one another. Everything froze and the two breathed heavily as their eyes darted between unseen body parts and their mate's wide eyes. Though to the couple, what seemed a lifetime were only a few seconds, and the awkwardness and the hesitation faded, leaving two young, curious lovers in the wake.

Repositioning himself, so his hips were just about aligned with hers, besides the fact they almost doubled in width, Jacob breathed deeply, forcing himself to meet Renesmee's gaze.

"You ready?" His voice was low, almost a growl, and if that wasn't a clear indication he wanted this, than the appendage waiting at Renesmee's tight entrance was.

"Absolutely." She breathed, her hands steadying herself on Jacob's shoulders, as if he'd make a good brace.

Slowly he pushed himself into her, having to stop every couple of centimeters, for both fear of hurting his virgin bride and losing all self control and instantly coming right then and there. Once he was fully seated in her, he let her adjust, watching her face as several emotions passed over it.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes closed, trying to focus on maintaining control. He'd never imagine it felt so good, so tight, so moist.

"Yes." The word was almost nothing more than a squeak, but Jacob trusted Renesmee to say something if she was truly in any pain. "Move." was the next word out of her mouth, and she jutted her hips forward, causing both of them to cry out simultaneously. The werewolf followed her orders and pulled his hips back to drive them forward again at a slow and even pace. Soft moans of ecstasy spilled from the hybrid's lips and she pleaded for more.

Picking up his pace, Jacob found a steady rhythm to thrust to. Every couple of seconds he'd snap his lean hips forward and then pull almost all the way out of Renesmee, to drive himself back into her again. He wasn't going to last much longer, and though he felt a small bit of embarrassment, he knew Renesmee wouldn't be able to either. Her cries were becoming much louder, and almost spilling out on top of each other, not even room for a breath in between them.

"I love you." Jacob whispered into Renesmee's hair as he dipped down to kiss around her temple. He picked up his pace and felt the tingle in the base of his spine, every muscle beginning to coil even tighter, waiting to spring loose with his impending release.

"Aaah, I love you…mmm, too!" With the last word Renesmee's back arched up, slamming into Jacob's stomach and chest. Her hands scrambling to find anything to keep her attached to the world, finally settling on Jacob's forearms.

The fluttering around his penis sent Jacob over the edge and he joined his wife into the utter bliss that everyone seemed to enjoy so much. After feeling every last drop leave his body, Jacob pulled out of Renesmee, trying to collapse anywhere but directly on top of her. He made it about halfway, his sweaty shoulder and chest, covering most of her left side. It was at least five minutes if not more of blissful silence, heavy breathing and the stirring of crisp hotels sheets shifting as the two repositioned themselves into more comfortable positions, the only noise.

"Wow." Renesmee's voice came out raspy and quiet, barely even audible.

"No kidding." Jacob chuckled, shifting his neck and head to watch her. They locked eyes for a moment and something passed between them.

It registered to the two of them that they were now one. Of course, the ceremony earlier that day signified that to the world, but feeling their bodies connect completely for the first time was like their own ceremony.

* * *

Reviews, reviews, and reviews.

I honestly loved this chapter, besides the end. I wasn't quite sure how to bring it to a close, so I sort of just stopped. I wasn't happy with any ending, so I settled. Damn me.

I'm going to miss you all and please feel free to browse my other works! Especially my Supernatural pieces. They need some reviews.


End file.
